Ich trau meinen Augen nicht!
by Schokicooky
Summary: Nach 6 Monaten wurde Chris endlich aufgespürt und Piers machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihm. Doch alleine der Gedanke, dass Chris sich in einer Disco befinden soll, machte ihn stutzig. Doch was er dann sah, konnte er einfach nicht glauben...PiersxChris Slash, YAOI, LEMON, Language and hot stuff :3 ...maybe i gonna translated it into English ;3


_**A/N:****Hier ist ein kleiner One-Shot von den beiden. Plötzlich kam mir die Idee, wie aus dem nichts und ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen sie niederzuschreiben xD**_ _**hihi ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim Lesen :3 Ach und ich wünsche euch allen ein ~Happy New Year~ ^-^**_

_**Pairing: PiersxChris...was auch sonst xD**_

_**Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört mir gar nichts davon... außer die Story bzw. Idee *~***_

_**Warning: Das hier enthält YAOI...viel YAOI! (MANxMAN!) Wer es nicht mag und keine starken nerven für sowas hat, sollte jetzt lieber wieder zur vorherigen Seite wechseln. Ich übernehme keine Haftung für Nasenbluten oder etc. :D**_

* * *

_**Ich trau meinen Augen nicht!**_

_6 Monate sind vergangen und endlich hat Piers die Information bekommen, dass die BSAA Chris Redfield aufgespürt haben. Natürlich machte sich der Soldat sofort auf den Weg, um seinen Captain zu finden. Er bekam die Info, dass er sich zurzeit in einer Disco befindet. Piers musste da schon eine Augenbraue hochziehen, denn in seinen Kopf stellte sich die Frage, was sein Captain in einer Disco machen sollte… Er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, was er dann sah._

xXx

Endlich kam Piers in der Disco an, wo laut der BSAA sein Captain sein sollte. Sein Blick schweifte umher und analysierte die Disco von außen. Die Disco befindet sich nicht in einem schlechten Zustand, ist aber auch nicht die schönste der Welt. Mit dieser Erkenntnis trat er dann in die Disco ein.

Viele Menschen tanzen, singen und feiern dort. Piers konnte es noch nie verstehen, warum so viele Menschen in einer Disco gehen. Er war immer der Typ der nach Recht und Ordnung ging und sein Leben nur der BSAA widmete. Er mochte nicht den Geruch von betrunkenen Menschen und dieses ewige rumgeflirte. Bis jetzt hatte der Soldat noch nie eine Freundin, aber er interessierte sich auch nicht dafür. Er hatte entweder die BSAA oder seinen Captain im Kopf gehabt. Jap, die Zeit ohne seinem Captain war wirklich schlimm.

Nachdem er geguckt hatte, wie die Disco von innen aussah, schweifte nun sein Blick umher um seinen Captain zu finden. Und es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis er ihn sah. Sein Mund viel runter und er konnte nicht glauben, was er da eben sah… Wie auf einem Tablett serviert, tanzte Chris an einer Stange. Er hatte ein sehr enges weißes T-Shirt ohne Ärmel angehabt, die seine Muskeln besonders hervorbrachten und seine schwarze Lederhose war genau auf seinen Körper geschnitten, wodurch man seinen kleinen Freund gut erkennen konnte. So wie es aussah, ist Chris ein Go-Go Dancer geworden.

Er ließ geschickt seinen Körper an der Stange tanzen und bewegte sich nach der Musik. Er rutschte die Stange runter und ging dann wieder langsam hoch, wo er seine Muskeln besonders anstrengte und zur Geltung brachte. Immer wenn Chris einen heißen Move an der Stange machte, hörte Piers, wie die meisten Gäste ihn bejubelten. Chris daraufhin lächelte verführerisch und sexy.

Piers starte ihn für ca. 5 Minuten an und konnte dann nicht fassen, dass sein Blick die meiste Zeit auf seine kleine Schaft fiel. Er wurde Rot…doch als er sah wie ein fremder Mann näher an Chris ging, wurde er wütend. Der fremde Mann, tanzte hinter Chris und berührte mit seinem Unterleib Chris' Arsch. Dem Soldat war Mord und Totschlag auf dem Gesicht geschrieben, aber statt jetzt da einzugreifen und sich zu blamieren, wartet er doch lieber noch ein bisschen, bis die beiden sich von dem Podest herunter begeben.

Er sah zu, wie der Mann ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und danach runter ging, um in der Menge zu tanzen. Chris guckte auf eine Uhr und ging dann auch runter, um in der Menge zu tanzen. Anscheinend musste er nicht mehr arbeiten und kann sich jetzt amüsieren. Piers nutzte das aus und begab sich dann auch zur der tanzenden Menge. Ihm war es scheiß egal wie er aussah, ob es zu den Ereignissen passte oder nicht, er wollte einfach nur Chris zurückholen.

Als der Soldat sich nun in der Menge befand, suchte er nach Chris und sah ihn wieder mit dem anderen Typen tanzen. Piers wusste zwar nicht, wie man jemanden zum tanzen aufforderte, aber er dachte einfach daran sich dazwischen zu quetschen und mit Chris zu tanzen. Konnte er überhaupt tanzen? _‚Beweg einfach deinen Körper!'_ dachte er und ging auf die beiden zu.

Geschickt quetschte er sich zwischen die beiden und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit Chris zu, der ihn neugierig anguckt. Piers bemerkte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und dreht sich um. Dem fremden Mann hatte es wohl nicht gefallen, einfach so einen Korb zu bekommen. Der Soldat machte sich schon bereit, ihm eine in die Fresse zu schlagen, doch bemerkt wie Chris zu dem Mann ging und ihn wegschickte. Er wendete sich wieder Piers zu und tanzte dann einfach mit ihm weiter. Verwundert guckte er dem wütenden Mann hinter, wie er sich von der Tanzfläche bewegte.

„Sorry, aber manche sind echt hartnäckig!" lächelte Chris ihn an und tanzte fröhlich weiter.

„Kein Problem." gab Piers ihm als Antwort. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Chris ihn gar nicht erkannt hatte.

„Sag mal bist du neu hier? Ich habe dich vorher noch nie hier gesehen." Fragte der tanzende Go-go dancer.

„Ja." Okay nun findet er Chris verhalten sehr komisch.

„Bist wohl nicht sehr gesprächig, was? Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Die Ärzte im Krankenhaus meinten schon zu ihm, dass Chris unter Amnesie leiden könnte, weil diese Kopfverletzung von ihm sehr gefährlich war. Anscheinend hatten die Ärzte recht gehabt. Chris schien sich an nichts zu erinnern.

„Piers Nivans." Er sah keine Reaktion von Chris, die darauf zu deuten schien, dass er sich _jetzt _wenigstens an etwas erinnern könnte.

„Okay, Piers, warst du schon mal in einer Disco?" Chris versuchte den Soldaten weiter zum sprechen zu bringen.

„Nein." Chris seufzte und musste plötzlich stöhnen, als er eine Hand auf seinem Glied spürte und ein fremdes Glied in seinen Arsch drückte. Piers wollte gerade den neuen fremden Mann angreifen, als sein Captain ihn zurückhielt. Chris wendete sich den Mann zu. Hatte Piers jetzt wieder die Aufmerksamkeit von Chris verloren?

„Verschwinde!" bedroht Chris ihn mit einem Blick der Menschen töten könnte.

„Was hast du den? Willst du nicht von einen richtigen Mann in den Arsch gefickt werden, statt von so einem Waschlappen, wie er es ist?" sabberte der Mann schon fast über seine Wortwahl und stellte sich schon das heiße erdrückende Gefühl um seinen Schwanz vor.

„Glaub mir mal, sowas wie du könnte mich bei weitem nicht befriedigen. Da lasse ich mich doch lieber von einem alten Sack ficken!" konterte Chris, der den fremden Mann alt aussehen ließ. Er zischte beleidigt ab.

Piers konnte gerade nicht glauben, wie sein Captain…ja _sein Captain_ gesprochen hatte. War das etwa seine nächtliche Zeremonie? _‚Mein Captain ist eine Schlappe geworden?'_ schwirrte ihm die Frage in seinem Kopf rum. Chris fiel es auf, dass sein Tanzpartner extrem geschockt war.

„Komm, lass von der Tanzfläche runter gehen und ein Bier trinken." Lächelte er ihn an.

„Sicher…" flüsterte er schon fast. Sie gingen zur Theke und setzten sich hin. Chris machte ein Handzeichen, womit der Kellner zu ihnen ging.

„Zwei Biere!" bestellte Chris.

„Oh hast du einen neuen Fang gemacht?" fragte der Kellner mit einem smirken auf seinem Gesicht.

„Nein, ich wollte mit ihm etwas quatschen!" zwinkerte er dem Kellner zu. Der Kellner war etwas überrascht, aber ging dann weg, um seine Bestellung zu machen. Anscheinend macht Chris sowas öfters.

‚_Bin ich ihm etwa nicht gut genug?!'_ fragte Piers sich sauer. Er weiß, dass er gut aussieht und seine Muskeln einiges auf den Kasten habe. Früher war er sehr beliebt in der Schule und viele Mädchen wollten mit ihm ausgehen, die er dann ablehnte. _‚Moment mal, was denk ich den gerade da?!' _nun war der Soldat geschockt über seine Gedanken. Er dachte gerade wirklich darüber nach Chris zu ficken, um ihm so zu zeigen, dass er es drauf hat. Ist er jetzt Schwul geworden?

„Ist alles okay mit dir?" fragte Chris besorgt. Er hatte gemerkt, dass Piers in Gedanken verfallen war. War er zu aufdringlich?

„…ja sicher!" nun völlig aus den Gedanken gerissen, guckte er wieder Chris an.

„Keine sorge, ich habe nicht vor dich zu entführen. Ich möchte nur etwas mit dir quatschen." Er lächelte ihn an und wollte so zeigen, dass er wirklich nur mit ihm reden wollte. Piers hingegen hatte dies wieder schlecht aufgefangen.

‚_Pff, ob schwul hin oder her, scheiß drauf!'_ er packte Chris an seinem T-Shirt und zog ihn zu sich in einem groben Kuss. Nun war es Chris der geschockt ist. Piers nahm ihn an der Hand. „Komm!" und zog ihn mit sich mit. Der Kellner beobachtet das Geschehnis und servierte lächelnd, die zwei Biere den anderen Gäste.

„Ahh…was hast du vor?" fragte Chris ihn, als sie draußen vor der Disco standen.

„Na ich werde dir eine heißte Nacht zeigen!" grinste ihn Piers dreckig an und winkte einem Taxi zu. „Fahren wir zu dir?"

„Ehh…können wir machen…wenn du dir sicher bist…" Chris Stimme war nicht mehr so selbstbewusst wie am Anfang. Ein Taxi hielt vor Piers an.

„Alles klar dann spring mal mit rein!" er zwinkerte ihm zu, woraufhin Chris rot wurde. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

xXx

An Chris's Apartment angekommen, schloss er die Tür auf. Man merkte ihm an, dass er etwas nervös war, obwohl er eigentlich an sowas gewöhnt ist…doch er fand an dieser Person etwas Besonderes…irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er ihn irgendwoher kannte.

„Fühl dich wie Zuhause." Er machte das Licht an und zeigte mit einer Handbewegung das er in die Wohnung eintreten soll.

„Sagst du das zu jedem?" fragte Piers und lies seinen Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen. Es ist keine große Wohnung…um genau zu sein ein 1-Zimmer Apartment. Aber obwohl es so klein ist, sieht es sehr schön und gemütlich aus. Helle Farben, schöne Bilder und viele Sachen, die er als Dekoration benutzt. Wie es zu einem Go-go Dancer passt.

„Denkst du etwa, ich lasse jeden in meine Wohnung?!" fragte Chris nun sauer.

„Ja, das denke ich!"

„Was ist dein verdammtes Problem?!"

„ICH WEIß ES NICHT!" er packte Chris an den Schultern und drückte ihn gegen eine Wand. Seine Lippen pressten sich auf seine. Nach wenigen Sekunden ließ er dann von Chris ab. „Ich weiß es nicht…".

„Was ist den los? Auch wenn wir uns nicht lange kennen, kannst du mit mir darüber reden." Redete er nun beruhigend auf ihn ein.

„Das ist ja der Witz…wir kennen uns schon länger…"

„Wie? Ich weiß das ich unter Gedächtnisverlust leide, aber ich dachte…"

„Lass uns nicht weiter drüber reden." fiel ihm Piers ins Wort.

„Aber ich-" Jetzt wurde Chris durch Piers's Lippen zum schweigen gebracht. Diesmal war es nicht ein gewöhnlicher Kuss, denn der Soldat drückte mit seine Zunge, gegen Chris's Lippen, um Zutritt in seiner feuchten Hölle zu bekommen. Chris dachte nicht mehr länger drüber nach und spaltete seine Lippen um Piers den Einlass zu gewähren. Nun folgte ein Kampf der Dominanz und wurde auch schnell von Piers gewonnen. „_Ahhh!_" stöhnte Chris auf, als er nach Luft schnappen musste.

Piers ließ ihn gar nicht lang verschnaufen und zog ihn in die Richtung des Bettes. Als die beiden beim Bett ankamen, schupste er sofort Chris auf das Bett, sodass er mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze lag. Der Soldat strippte nun sein T-Shirt vom Leib und ließ dabei ordentlich seine Muskeln spielen. _Oh ja_, er hatte sich auf das wiedersehen gut vorbereitet und seine Muskeln trainiert, wohingegen Chris's Muskeln etwas zurück gegangen sind. Die 6 Monate, ohne ordentlichen Trainingsplan, konnte man bei ihm gut sehen. Obwohl er eigentlich für einen anderen Zweck trainiert hatte, machte es ihm in der Hinsicht auch nichts mehr aus.

Chris guckte zu, wie Piers langsam seine Klamotten vom Leib strippte. Das T-Shirt und die Schuhe waren schonmal weg und nun stellte sich Piers wie ein Bodybuilder hin und öffnete seinen Gürtel. _‚Damn hot!'_ ging es Chris sofort durch den Kopf. Auf Chris's Blick hin, musste er stark grinsen._ 'Dir gefällt wohl was du siehst, was? Na warte das ist noch nicht alles!' _Er ließ seine Hose runterfallen und folgte dann Chris ins Bett. _‚ahh selbst seine Unterwäsche…'_ Chris wurde nun Tomaten rot, als er die heiße und sexy Unterwäsche von Piers sah.

Der Soldat war nun über seinen Captain und legte wieder seine Lippen auf seine. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis der Kampf der Zungen bestritten wurde. Währenddessen ging Piers mit seiner Hand unter Chris' engen T-Shit und fing langsam an es auszuziehen. Chris hingegen konnte nicht mehr lange warten. Er merkte wie sich langsam etwas in seiner Hose breit machte und gegen die enge Lederhose drückte. Als der Soldat endlich das T-Shirt in irgendeiner Ecke werfen konnte, griff er auch sofort einen von Chris's Nippel an. Seine Zunge bearbeitet seinen Nippel hungrig nach Lust. Chris konnte nicht anders als zu stöhnen und brachte Piers dazu, seine Aktion zu intensivieren.

Währenddessen sein Torso noch ordentlich bearbeitet wurde, machte Piers mit seinen freien Händen die Hose von Chris auf und zog sie dann langsam runter. Chris drückte mit seiner Hüfte gegen Piers' seine, sodass die beiden Erektionen sich berühren und es den obenliegenden Mann einfacher machte, die Hose von ihm auszuziehen. Als dies endlich geschafft war, wanderte Piers wieder nach oben, um hungrig den Hals von Chris zu küssen, zu necken und zu beißen. Die folge daraus war ein unkontrolliertes lautes Stöhnen von Chris. Piers' Hand wanderte in die enge Unterhose von Chris und streichelte langsam sein erregtes Glied.

„Ahhh!" das Stöhnen war noch lauter als das zuvor und plötzlich hören sie ein hämmern gegen die Wand, worauf ein ‚Seit gefälligst leise da drüben' folgte. Piers hielt kurz inne und sah Chris an der daraufhin schrie „Bist wohl neidisch, was?!". Piers musste leicht lachen. „Du kannst gerne weiter machen." schlug ihm Chris vor und Piers küsste ihn intim als Antwort.

Die Atmosphäre in dem Raum wurde langsam immer angespannter. Beiden waren nun völlig erregt und wollen nichts anderes mehr als Erlösung haben. Der Raum stank nach Sex und Lust, und die lauten Geräusche verstärkten diese Gelüste. Piers hatte Chris nun endlich die Unterhose ausgezogen und war nun an seiner eigenen dran, die er dann auch ganz schnell los wurde. „Bitte Piers… fang an…" entfuhr es ihm.

Piers ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und startete die Vorbereitung für Chris. „Hast du Gleitgell und ein Kondom?" fragte er ohne Hemmungen.

„Aahh…links…die zweite Schublade…" wimmerte Chris, als er merkte das ihm immer heißer und heißer wurde. Piers folgte der Beschreibung von Chris und öffnete auf der linken Seite die zweite Schublade, die sowohl Gleitgell, als auch ein Kondom enthielt. Mit einem Lächeln nahm er sich die Sachen und machte die Tube auf. Durch ein bisschen Druck lief dann auch die durchsichtige rutschige Flüssigkeit auf seine Hände. Er legte die Tube zur Seite und platzierte seinen Körper zwischen Chris' Beine, der erwartungsvoll seine Hüfte etwas anhebte.

„Entspann dich…" Chris versuchte seinen Körper so gut es ging zu entspannen und merkte wie ein Finger seinen Eingang penetrierte und ein kleines schnauben entließ. Piers sah das Chris sich dran gewöhnt hatte und fügte einen zweiten Finger hinzu, der ihm zum zucken brachte. Auch das schien okay für ihn zu sein, wodurch er dann den dritten Finger einfügte. Chris spannte seinen Körper merkbar an und versuchte sich dann wieder zu entspannen. Als Piers merkte das der Druck um seine Finger nachließ, bewegte er sie so, dass er Chris' Zugang dehnen konnte.

„Ahh…ich...bin bereit…" Piers nahm es als Bestätigung und zog wieder seine Finger raus. Während er die Packung des Kondoms aufmachte und es langsam über sein Glied zog, versuchte Chris sich schon innerlich auf das kommende Ereignis vorzubereiten. Er wusste das es schmerzvoll sein wird, aber _fuck_, er will es einfach so bitterlich haben. Als Piers fertig war positionierte er sich vor Chris' Eingang und spreizte seine Beine.

„Bist du fertig?" fragte Piers vorher. Chris sah ihm in die Augen und nickte dann, als Go-Zeichen. Piers durchstieß die Muskelwand und drückte so lange weiter bis er komplett in Chris drin war. Der penetrierte Mann wimmerte vor Schmerz auf und versuchte noch weiter Geräusche zu unterdrücken. Seine Hände bildeten Fäuste in der Decke und sein Gesicht setzte eine Mimik auf, die den Schmerz deutlich beschreibte. Piers wartete auf ein weiteres Zeichen.

„haah…du kannst…_ah.._ dich bewegen…" Dann merkte Chris, wie Piers' Glied bis zur Spitze aus ihm rausdrückte und danach wieder sofort komplett in ihn reindrückte. Dies wiederholte er dann einige male, bis er dann die Richtung seiner Stöße änderte und etwas traf, was Chris zum aufschreien brachte. Er hatte nicht vor Schmerz aufgeschrien, ganz im Gegenteil, es war pure Lust, die Chris spürte.

Als Piers wusste, dass er die Prostata von Chris getroffen hatte, wurde seine Stöße stärker und schneller, die ihm weiter zum Schreien brachte. Die Luft um sie herum fing an zu knistern und vernebelten die Sinne der beiden völlig, dass sie nur noch eines im Sinn hatten…nämlich die Befreiung der schmerzenden Erektionen.

„Ahh…_Piers!_...Ich…" Piers wusste genau, dass sein Captain kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand und er es ebenfalls nicht mehr lange aushalten konnte. Er nahm seine Erregung in die Hand und passte seine Handbewegungen, seinen Stößen an, sodass Chris nun vor Erlösung winselte. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis Chris mit einem lauten aufstöhnen sich befreite und die weiße Flüssigkeit auf seiner Brust landete. Piers stieß noch ein paar mal in Chris ein, bis er sich dann selbst auch erlöste. Chris musste nochmal laut stöhnen, als er merkte wie sein Arsch sich mit etwas füllte, dass sehr warm und angenehm war. Piers zog sein Glied heraus und brach dann auf Chris zusammen.

Beide mussten sehr tief atmen. Es war so aufregend und beide waren total fertig, doch als sich Pier einigermaßen wieder gefangen hatte, rollte er sich zur Seite, sodass er neben seinem Captain lag. Chris sah zur Seite und lächelte ihn dann an.

„Das war wirklich eine heiße Nacht." zwinkerte er ihm zu, wodurch Piers rot wurde.

„L-lass uns jetzt einfach schlafen!" Piers bereute es schon, den Satz jemals gesagt zu haben.

„Nagut." Chris unterdrückte ein lachen und schloss Piers in seine Arme. Der Soldat legte ebenfalls seine Arme um ihn. Beide schlossen ihre Augen und schliefen dann ein.

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die beiden durch das Handy von Piers geweckt. Mürrisch stand der Soldat auf und nahm den Anruf an. „Ja?!"

„Sind sie es, Nivans?" fragte eine Stimme am Telefon.

„Jaaa?!" Piers war total angepisst und ließ es die Person auch hören.

„Haben sie schon Captain Redfield gefunden? Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, wir müssen sie jetzt unbedingt auf die Mission schicken!" die Person die zur BSAA gehörte übte nun mehr Druck auf Piers aus.

„Ja, ich habe ihn gefunden, wir werden bald im Hauptquartier eintreffen." Und mit diesem Satz legte er dann angenervt auf. Durch sein lautes sprechen, hatte er Chris nun komplett geweckt und sah wie er aufrecht im Bett saß und ihn fragend anguckte.

„Wer war das?"

„Das Hauptquartier der BSAA. Wir müssen uns jetzt auf dem Weg machen." Piers suchte seine Klamotten zusammen, die irgendwo zerstreut im Raum rumlagen und zog sich dann an.

„Was?" Chris machte es ihm nach und zog sich ebenfalls an.

„Ich werde dir alles auf den Weg erklären." er lächelte Chris an. Der ältere Brünette hatte wirklich eine Schwäche für dieses lächeln.

„Nagut und wehe nicht." warnte er ihn nur.

xXx

Piers und Chris saßen nun im Auto und fuhren in die Richtung des Hauptquartiers der BSAA. Während der Fahrt erklärte Piers seinem Captain alles.

„Verstehe…jetzt macht auch alles Sinn…" Chris war tief in seinen Gedanken versunken.

„Und ich war gekommen um dich zu holen." Erklärte Piers weiter.

„Dann war das zwischen uns beiden eine einmalige Sache?" fragte ihn Chris nun verwirrt. Er hoffte nicht, dass es so war, denn ihn hatte die Nacht gefallen. Piers dachte erst nach was er meinen könnte, aber dann fiel ihm die letzte Nacht ein und er wurde Rot.

„Ich..ehh..ja…äähmm…wenn du willst…können wir das wiederholen…" antwortet Piers ziemlich schüchtern. Chris musste darüber grinsen und lehnte sich zu ihm rüber, um ihm auf der Wange zu küssen.

„Sehr gerne." Lächelte er Piers an.

„Ahhh, hat man dir noch nie gesagt, dass man den Fahrer beim Autofahren nicht stören soll?!" brachte er nun nervös raus, aber ihm gefiel die Antwort, die Chris ihm gegeben hatte.

„Ich benehme mich ja schon." lachte er nun ein bisschen. Piers sah kurz zu ihm rüber.

„Ich habe da noch eine Frage." Und wendete sich wieder der Straße zu.

„Ja?"

„Wie kamst du eigentlich zu dem Job?" Er fragte sich das schon, seitdem er Chris aus dieser Disco rausgeholt hatte.

„Nunja…ich ging nachts ziellos durch die Gegend und dann hatte mich plötzlich ein Mann angesprochen, ob ich nicht Interesse an dem Job hätte. Mein Körper würde unheimlich gut aussehen. Und da ich nichts zu verlieren hatte, stimmte ich einfach zu." Erklärt Chris ihm. Piers klatschte sich mit einer Hand gegen den Kopf.

„Verständlich…" er dachte nur an Chris nackten Körper. _‚Mit so einem Körper würde ich da auch arbeiten…'_

* * *

**_Hihi und hat es eucht gefallen? Ich hoffe doch sehr *~* Also ich hatte meinen Spaß daran gehabt ;D  
Ich denke, dass ich alle Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler korrigiert habe. Wenn man es selbst schreibt, dann fallen die einem nicht sofort auf ;_;_**


End file.
